Gravity is Supernatural
by GravityFalls61816
Summary: Dean and Sam needed some rest from the never ending jobs and long car trips. In between a hunt they pull in to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls where it might not be as sleepy as they thought. And when they run into a certain set of twins things only get weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or shows**

Chapter 1

It had been one long week for the two brothers. Two cases back to back in the sleepy state of Oregon, followed by two night stuffed inside the Impala.

Dean nudged his brother with his elbow waking him, "Hey Sam, the Impala is running low. I'm going to stop in the next town to fill her up, do you want anything to eat?"

Sam blinked his eyes opening before rubbing them, "Uh… no I'm good, but if we're going through a town maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop for the night. I don't know about you but I would like to sleep in a bed tonight."

Dean pondered the idea for a moment, going over the options in his head, "Yeah I guess we could stop for a night or two, we deserve a break." Dean continued to drive down the dark highway until he saw a sign that read next exit Gravity Falls, "Well, hello Gravity Falls."

Dipper and Mabel had just gotten back from a long day of chasing some weird floating eyeballs they had found in a cave and were ready to just relax with some duck-tective. As they walked into the shack they found their Grunkle Stan asleep in his chair with the remote in his hand.

"Well, looks like we won't be watching Duck-tective tonight Mabel," Dipper informed his sister, they both knew that even in sleep the old man had an iron grip. They turned and trudged up the stairs to the bedroom the twins shared.

"That was a pretty crazy mission today, I'm pooped," Mabel spoke falling down onto her bed not worrying about changing into her nightgown.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Stanford tomorrow," The boy spoke crawling under his covers before reaching over to turn the lamp off, "Night Mabel."

"Night Dipper." And with those words Dipper turned the light off covering the room in darkness.

The sun poured in to the window, filling the small room with light. Sam noticed first as it hit his eyes, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed pulling himself away from the pillow. Glancing at his brother who was just starting to rise from the rude awaking of the sun. Sam got up and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Dean rolled out of bed and threw on a clean shirt and pair of pants while he waited for his brother to get out of the bathroom. "Hey Sammy," Dean called through the door, "I saw a diner last night when we drove in wanna stop in for some breakfast?"

Sam thought for a moment before responding to his brother, "Sounds good I could eat some real food instead of just chips." Sam chuckled at this as he squeezed toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Just another day," Sam mumbled to himself before brushing his teeth.

Dipper bolted up at the sudden contact of a pillow colliding with his face. He glanced over to his sister with a sleepy gaze before stretching and yawning, "What was that for Mabel?"

Mabel looked over at her brother already dressed in her shooting star sweater and purple skirt, "Well you weren't up and you needed to be. So I threw a pillow at you."

The girl informed her brother.

"But why do I need to be up? It's summer Mabel, we can sleep in."

"The longer you sleep the less time you have to stare at Wendy," Mabel teased she ran out of the room before throwing one more piece of information over her shoulder at Dipper, "Plus We're meeting Soos and Wendy at the diner in ten minutes so you might wanna hurry Dip." With those words she fled out the door and down the stairs to go find Grunkle Stan and try to convince him to let them barrow the golf cart, which shouldn't be hard because he really never cared about the old cart anyway.

Dipper rolled out of bed threw a clean shirt and pair of shorts on along with his vest, he then stuffed in the journal and threw on his hat, "Just another day," He mumbled to himself before walking out of his room and down the stairs to meet Mabel outside on the cart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean slid out of the Impala arriving at Greasy's Diner. They walked in taking a booth in the back corner of the small restaurant. Soon after they sat down an older lady came over with one closed eye to take their order.

"I haven't seen you two around here before, you new to town?" She asked in her nasally voice.

Sam and Dean glanced at each at before looking back at the waitress. "Umm…Yeah we're in town for a few days," Sam responded to the lady.

"Oh, well you two have fun while you're in town. Now what can I get you two handsome men?"

"Well I'll have a slice of your apple pie," Dean placed his order with the lady.

"Ah, just some hash browns for me," Sam told her. After she left Sam turned back to his brother, "Dean you shouldn't have pie for breakfast."

"Hey anytime is pie time," Dean informed his brother. He glanced around the diner taking in the locals who filtered in and out with the families or by themselves. Dean's eyes rested on a red head sitting at the counter sitting with a man of undeterminable age. "We should question some of the locals about the area to get some information."

Sam tore his eyes away from the window to look at his brother, "Dean this isn't a hunt we don't need any information."

Dean was about to respond to his brother when the lady came back with a plate of hash browns and a plate of apple pie. "Here you go, food." The lady said placing the plates down on the table.

"Thank you and by the way do you know any places we should check out while we're in town?" Dean asked the woman while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, you guys should head down to the Mystery Shack it's filled with spooky artifacts and crazy stuff always happens there." She finished her thought and looked like she was going to add something but someone called her over to another table and she walked away.

"Mystery Shack? Sounds like some tourist trap Dean."

"You said we needed a break, sounds fun." Dean picked up his fork and dug into his pie. When he looked up he glanced back over at the red head only to see her and the man she was with get up and join two kids at a booth.

Dipper and Mabel slid into the booth sitting across from Wendy and Soos. Formalities were exchanged before Dipper pulled the journal that had been guiding the team all summer on crazy adventures.

"Ok, now let's get down to business. We're going to need to find a way to stop Bill if he ever tries to posse or make a deal with anyone ever. First we need to learn how to spot if he is possessing someone before it's too late." Dipper began to lead the small group in a discussion about their number one threat to them and all life, Bill Cipher, an evil triangle who had been terrorizing them all summer.

"Hi, Mabel here, I think I figured it out. Whenever he takes over someone's body their pupils become little black lines, kind of like a cat's eye. That's what yours looked like Dipper." Mabel informed the small group raising her voice, pretty much drawing the attention of everyone in the diner.

"That's a really good observation ham bone,"Soos held up his hand to high five the young girl. She jumped up and high fived him with all of her might, hurting his hand.

"Ok well now that we can spot when someone is being possessed by him, we need to find a way to stop him and remove him from the body." Wendy added to the conversation.

Dipper laid the journal on the table, flipping through the pages, looking for anything that had to do with possession or the power hungry dream demon. Dipper looked up for a second, glancing over Wendy's shoulder noticing the two men in the back corner for the first time since he entered the diner. "Mabel, just keep your voice down. Always remember, trust no one." He glanced one more time at the strange men, who now in turn, were looking at the group, the ones head turned to look back over his shoulder. Dipper bent his head back down fully giving his attention back to the journal. He had bigger things to worry about than two stranger in a diner.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean turned around when he saw the kid looking at him directing his attention back to his brother. He took another bite of his pie as his brother stuffed another bite of hash browns into his mouth.

"What do you think a girl like that is doing with two kids and a guy like that?" Dean whispered to his brother gesturing to the group behind him with his fork.

"Well she looks younger maybe they're friends Dean. Why do you have to judge people so much?" Sam scoffed at his brother pushing away his half finished plate of hash browns.

"Are you done? Seriously? "

"What, I'm full. And they were kind of cold." Sam informed his brother, "Now Finish your pie."

"Oh don't worry I'll finish mister hypocrite." He chuckled at his brother before returning to his pie. Dean glanced out the window, staring at his impala. He pushed the empty plate away from him and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He opened it up and slapped a twenty on the table. "Okay Sammy, let's go." Dean stood up and fixed his jacket.

Sam got up and stood next to his brother, "Let's go." As they walked out of the dinner they passed the table with the small group with the pretty redhead. Dean flashed them a smile and a quick wave as they passed. The two brothers walked out of the diner and over to the Impala. Dean opened the door sliding into the driver's seat, he close the door as Sam slid in next to him.

Dean turned and faced his brother, "So you think we should check out this Mystery Shack place?"

Dippers looked up from the journal and stopped talking when he felt his sisters' elbow connect with his side. "Mabel what was…" He trailed off when he saw the two guys standing up and walking towards their table. Everyone went silent no longer talking of Bill or any other creatures that could be hiding in the woods working for him. Dipper's eyes followed the two, as they smiled and walked out the door.

"Dipper…Dipper…" Wendy snapped her fingers in front of Dippers face drawing his attention back to the group.

"Sorry…sorry…something just seems off about those two," he told the group.

"Off like sneak off into the woods to prance through flowers? Or off like go hunt down monsters throughout the country?" Soos questioned Dipper with his usual whim.

"Well I don't think it's the first one, and I really don't know what's off about them they're just giving me that feeling," He glanced out the window as he watched the black car drive away. "Whatever it doesn't matter right now. Let's get back to work." The group turned their attention back to the journal that was now open to the first page Dipper had turned to the day he found the book in the woods, "Remember guys most importantly trust no one."

About a half an hour later Dipper closed the book and stood up from the table, "Well I think that was a good meeting, see you guys at the shack later?"

"Yeah Dipper, we'll see you there," Wendy stood up as well followed by Soos, "Bye Mabel." She waved to the girl sitting in the booth playing with forks. Wendy and Soos left the diner and walked to Soos's truck.

"So what's the plan bro bro, we gonna go see the gnomes in the woods, maybe look for the hide behind again," Mabel spoke standing up from the table, "Maybe I could show you that unicorn that I beat up."

"Well let's just start heading back to the shack; we'll go through the woods see if we happen upon through anything."

"Sounds good," Mabel punched her brother in the arm running out of the diner and jumping into the cart.


	4. Chapter 4

The Impala pulled out of the motel parking lot and on to the main road. Sam and Dean had stopped back at their room to look up directions to the shack that the waitress had mentioned to them.

"So it said that you should follow this road until you come to a path that cuts through the woods. Then you follow that road and there should be a whole bunch of signs pointing to it along the way," Sam informed his brother.

"Sounds good," Dean pushed on the gas pedal a little harder speeding down the road. When Dean came upon the road that cut through the woods he slowed down, not wanting to crash into a tree or scratch his precious car. "So on a scale of one to ten how cheesy do you think this place will be?"

Sam thought for a moment before answering, "Well considering it is a tourist trap, I'm gonna go with an eight it's probably full of fake monsters and stuff like that. I really don't know why you want to go we've been to places like this all over the country."

"Yeah, but it's different this time Sam, usually we go there because someone died in some unusual way, that doesn't make sense, it's always for a case. This time it's just for fun." Sam rolled his eyes as he turned his head out the window. He watched as the trees went by, he was completely at peace, well as completely as someone could be who went through literal hell. All of a sudden he heard a scream come from deep within the forest.

Dipper followed his sister out of the diner and into the cart, "Mabel move over, I'm driving."

"Aww, why? I'm older than you, so I should drive." Mabel loved to hold the fact that she was older than Dipper.

Dipper rolled his eyes and pushed his sister over, "You're older than me by five minutes, plus last time you drove we ended up in a ditch." He put the key in the ignition and twisted it; the old cart sputtered to life as Dipper pushed on the gas and began to drive away from the diner. He drove down the main road coming upon the path that leads to the shack through the woods. He turned on to the dirt road and pressed harder on to the gas, pushing the cart to its limits. Mabel threw her hands up, squealing with excitement.

Dipper slowed the cart down after some time, and pulled off the path into the woods. He parked the cart next to a fallen a tree and hopped out. "So what way should we go?"

"Well let's go this way," Mabel pointed off to her left, "The shack is the other way, I don't want to go back to work." She started walking off into the woods as her brother began to her follow her. Mabel hopped over logs and rocks with ease, pushing back tree branches for herself and her brother. Dipper on the other hand ended up tripping over a log by missing his jump by a couple of inches.He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, glancing up to see Mabel laughing at his mistake. He continued to follow his sister further into the woods, watching his step more carefully.

Mabel stopped suddenly ahead of Dipper, "Did you hear that?" She asked her brother.

Dipper stopped shortly behind his sister, looking around for what she was talking about, "Hear what?" He then heard a rustle from a bush close to them. Dipper started tip toeing over to the bush, stopping when he reached the bush. As he reached down to pull back the leaves and branches, a small creature, a couple inches taller than a foot, jumped out landing on Dipper's face. Mabel let out a small scream at the shock of the creature. Dipper stood trying to get the creature off his face, and then all at once thousands of the creatures dropped down from the trees.

Mabel screamed as the tiny creatures fell on her and Dipper, blocking their sight. The creatures proceeded to tie up Mabel while they had a chance, she screamed even louder now. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Take her back home fellas, she can't deny us of a queen again," The creature ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slammed on breaks, causing Sam to lurch forward almost hitting his head on the dash. "You heard that right, it wasn't just me?" Dean questioned his brother. Sam answered by getting out of the car and running to the trunk, throwing it open. Dean followed his brother, seeing his brother opening the secret compartment in their trunk that held all their weapons. Sam reached in and grabbed one of the guns filled with rock salt along with the knife that could kill demons. Dean grabbed another gun and began to run in the direction the scream came from.

Shortly after Dean and Sam started off into the woods they heard another scream, this one was different from the last though, this time it was a word, not just a scream. The two brothers ran off in the direction of the second scream. Dean stopped suddenly almost causing his younger brother to run into him. "What is it?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean extended his hand, pointing at an old rundown golf cart parked beside a fallen tree "That's not something you find in the woods everyday," Dean walked over to it, he sat down behind the wheel, "The keys are still in it," He informed his brother. He twisted the key and the golf cart hummed to life, "Well it's not out of gas, so someone must have parked it here."

"And that means whoever parked it here most likely is the person who screamed, so they shouldn't mind if we borrowed it to save them right, I mean we do need to hurry," Sam spoke as he slid into the still running golf cart his brother was sitting in.

"Only make logical sense, besides we've done worse," Dean finished his answer by pulling away in the golf cart into the woods, now moving much faster. With Dean behind the wheel they dodged trees and bushes like they had gone through this forest a million times. Out of nowhere a small creature flung at them landing on the hood of the cart, Dean swerved trying to get the creature to fall off but to no avail. "Is that a gnome?" Dean stared at the creature that was clinging to the cart hissing at them, looking like it was about to attack. Dean was so confused by this gnome looking creature on the hood that if it wasn't for Sam quickly turning the wheel, He would've hit the small boy who was fighting them off. The older brother slammed on the brake throwing the gnome of of the car, letting it hit the ground before running back to fight the boy. Sam jumped out the car and pulled out his knife, ready to fight the creatures and end this.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Sam yelled to get the attention of the creatures. All the gnomes stopped for a second turning their attention to the older man holding the knife, this giving the small boy the perfect opportunity to reach into his bag and pull out a dog whistle. The gnomes blinked for stared for a second longer before deciding to go back to attacking the boy. Then all of a sudden they all covered their ears in pain. Dean jumped out of the golf cart and stood by his brothers side, watching as the creatures fell to the ground. Sam and Dean looked at the boy who was proceeding to blow into the whistle.

"Please make it stop, we'll do anything," One of the gnomes whinned.

"You want it to stop then take me to my sister and Jeff, I want to personally shoot him out of a leaf blower again," The young boy said to the crowd of cowering gnomes.

Dean leaned over to his brother, "Isn't that the kid from the diner?" He whispered. Just then the boy turned his attention to Sam and Dean.

* * *

Dipper ripped the creature from his face, before punting off into the woods. He quickly looked around for his sister, "MABEL!" he screamed. His attention was soon drawn back to the creatures when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking down he noticed the gnome biting his leg, he kicked his leg to free it from the tiny grasp. While he was preoccupied with the one, the others saw an opportunity to attack him. One jumped at Dipper who quickly responded by punching it in the face. He finally got the one of his leg and turned back to the others. The gnomes swarmed him, one after another came after him. The only thing that would help now was the dog whistle he kept in his bag, only problem was he wasn't able to have a long enough break to reach it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the golf cart come out of the woods, and swerve just missing him. One of men jumped out of the cart, just as Dipper punched two more gnomes, throwing them off into the woods. The man who jumped out pulled out what seemed to be knife and readied himself to fight. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The man yelled. The gnomes stopped for a minute to stare at the man who had yelled. Dipper took advantage of this moment to reach in his bag and pull out the whistle. Dipper raised it to his mouth just as the gnomes decided to ignore the man and go back to attacking Dipper.

Dipper blew the whistle and all the gnomes covered their ears and fell to the ground. At this point the other man had gotten out of the cart to stand next to the other.

"Please make it stop, we'll do anything," One of them whined to Dipper.

"You want it to stop then take me to my sister and Jeff, I want to personally shoot him out of a leaf blower again," Dipper spoke to the crowd of gnomes. Dipper saw one of the men lean over to tell his friend something. Dipper looked over at them, noticing that they were the men from the diner earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked at the boy stunned that someone so young could stop this many creatures so easily, even he couldn't stop that many when he was a kid. "What are these things?" Dean spoke as he bent down to get a better look at the weird creatures.

"They're gnomes," The boy told the man who was currently poking one in the stomach. Dean looked up at the boy as he started to walk towards his cart. Sam looked down at his brother then turned to look at the boy.

"So why were they attacking you?" Sam questioned the boy.

"So they could take my sister, they want a queen," He informed the siblings as he got into the still running golf cart.

"Well then maybe we can help you. It's our job to help people in need," Dean stood up talking to the boy, "I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam." Dean said gesturing to his younger brother.

"Names Dipper; and thanks but I don't think I'll need any help," Dipper said blowing the whistle gathering the gnomes' attention.

Dean stared at the boy, he reminded him of himself kind of, "Look kid, even if you don't need help it would make us feel better to make sure you don't get in over your head or injure yourself." Dean said stepping towards the cart, and sliding into the seat next to Dipper.

"I said I don't need help, plus I'll be fine," Dipper shot Dean a look that Dean was all too familiar with, the get away from me and trust me look.

"Oh I heard you the first time; I just want to make sure you're fine. Come on Sammy," Dean beckoned Sam to come on. Sam walked over to the cart and slid in next to his brother. "Well come on blow your magic whistle and let's find your sister."

Dipper rolled his eyes at Dean, before placing the whistle to his lips and blowing. The gnomes bent over in pain, "OK YOU GNOMES TAKE ME TO JEFF AND MY SISTER!" Dipper yelled.

* * *

Dipper took the whistle out of his mouth as he placed it around his neck.

"What are these things?" He heard one of the men ask. Dipper glanced at the gnomes before answering the man.

"They're gnomes," Dipper spoke. He started to walk over to the cart, passing the two adults. Dipper noticed the men look kind of confused by this new information. 'Figures', he thought, 'No one understands this stuff'.

Dipper stopped walking for a second when he heard one of them ask, "So why were they attacking you?"

"So they could take my sister, they want a queen," Dipper informed them as he slid into the golf cart that the two idiots left running.

"Well then maybe we can help you. It's our job to help people in need," One stood up and stared at Dipper, "I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam." Dipper watched as he introduced them.

"Names Dipper; and thanks but I don't think I'll need any help," Dipper placed the whistle back the whistle back in his mouth and blew, gathering the gnomes' attention.

"Look kid, even if you don't need help it would make us feel better to make sure you don't get in over your head or injure yourself." Dean said walking over to the cart and sitting down next to Dipper.

Dipper sighed loudly, "I said I don't need help, plus I'll be fine," He shot a look at the man sitting in the cart next to him.

"Oh I heard you the first time; I just want to make sure you're fine. Come on Sammy," He watched as Dean summoned Sam over to the cart. Sam slid into the cart next to Dean; Dipper just stared at the two. 'Something must be wrong with them' Dipper thought. "Well come on blow your magic whistle and let's find your sister."

Dipper rolled his eyes and looked back at the gnomes; he placed the whistle back in his mouth and blew. He watched as the gnomes bent over in pain, covering their ears, "OK YOU GNOMES TAKE ME TO JEFF AND MY SISTER!" Dipper yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean watched as the gnomes started scampering off into the woods. He then felt the cart lurch forward. Sam leaned forward as if to see around his brother, "Hey kid where'd you learn to drive like this." Dipper glanced over for a second before turning back to concentrate.

"Why do you care?" The boy retorted. Sam leaned back at this answer. Dean chuckled at the boy's response to his brother. "What are you laughing at? And follow up question why were you watching us this morning?" Dipper's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't checked their pupils at any point. Before Dean could answer he blew the whistle and the cart stopped shortly followed by the gnomes.

"Why did you stop kid?" Dean asked. Dipper reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

"I just got to check something real quick," Dipper stood up on the seat and flashed the light in Dean's eyes.

"HEY," Dean grabbed the kids' hands and pulled the light away from his eyes, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Dipper pulled his hands away from Dean, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I JUST HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

"HIM?" Dean asked the boy quite confused at this point.

"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS! TRUST NO ONE!" Dipper began to push the two men in order to try to get them out of the cart. "GET OUT"

"Dipper calm down, it's ok. We're not whoever you think we are." Sam tried to reassure the boy.

"That's exactly what he would say," Dipper kept trying to push them out, but to no avail, "Either let me check your eyes or get out!"

"Wait, do you think we're possessed?" Dean asked Dipper.

"If you're not you won't mind me checking your eyes." Dipper stared at them.

"Dipper don't worry about that, we can't be possessed."Sam started to explain to Dipper, "We have anti-possession symbols tattooed on us." Sam pulled over the side of his shirt to reveal the tattoo. Dipper relaxed a little, he waited a while before blowing the whistle again to signal the movement of the gnomes.

"I still don't trust you," Dipper informed the brothers, as he began to drive again through the woods.

"You don't need to," Dean responded to the boy sitting back in the seat.

* * *

Mabel opened her eyes to find herself tied to the forest floor, she quickly glanced back and forth. "Where am I and why does my head hurt?"

"Oh don't worry about that," a gnome said coming out from behind a bush.

"Jeff," Mabel said, "What do you want?"

"We just want a queen, my darling," The gnome said.

"I am not your darling you creep," She told him as she began to struggle against the rope that was holding her down.

"Oh don't be that way, it won't be that bad," Jeff informed her.

"Jeff you can't just kidnap people and force them to marry you, that's not how life works," She pulled on the ropes as she tried to free herself. "Why don't you find someone your height?" And with those words she broke the rope holding her down. She jumped up and kicked a gnome that started to run at her, "take that!"

"GET HER!" Jeff ordered the other gnomes. Mabel started to run off into the woods away from the gnomes. "YOU KNOW THE DRILL GUYS!" The gnomes began to come together to form their giant monster. Mabel kept sprinting through the woods trying to get away from the tiny creatures. She stopped for a moment when she felt the ground shake. She turned around to see the giant creature heading her way. Turning forward again, she began to run.

* * *

Dipper was speeding behind the gnomes, stopping for nothing. 'Don't worry Mabel,' Dipper thought to himself. He swerved dodging a fallen tree, almost falling out, but catching himself at the last minute. Just then the cart shook and jumped a bit off the ground.

"What was that?" Sam asked Dean and Dipper. Dipper slowed down the cart; the gnomes kept running.

"Hey aren't you gonna stop them? Don't you need them to find your sister?" Dean questioned as Dipper stopped the cart.

"Shoot… uhh.. this is bad…" Dipper thought aloud, "Ok good news and bad news. Good news: I know where my sister is now," he started explaining to the two men.

"Ok, and what's the bad new?" Sam asked.

"That," Dipper pointed to a giant being that began to loom over them. Just as the creature came into view, a young girl came running out of the trees. Almost running into the cart, she stopped to catch her breath.

"DIPPER," Mabel jumped up into the cart next to her brother on the outside, "DRIVE!"

"Don't worry, I'm planning on it. Hang on." He said pushing the gas all the way down darting off to the edge of the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

When they reached the edge of the woods a small building came into view. Sam shot a look at Dean, they both pulled their guns and pointed them at the monster. "Put those away, you don't need them," Dipper said pulling the cart to a stop in front of the shack. Mabel and him jumped out of the cart and ran to the pile of leaves where Stan always left the leaf blower.

"Kid, it's ok we got this." Sam and Dean jumped out of the cart and ran in front of the twins, guarding them.

"No, we got this," Dipper pushed passed them and pointed the leaf blower at the woods. "No offensive, but you guys seem new to this." Sam and Dean exchanged glances before staring back down at the boy. Sam opened his mouth to say something, Dipper cut him off, now talking to his sister, "Ok, we're going to need to trick Jeff again or at least break up them up."

"Well he's not going to fall for the fake marriage thing again," Mabel thought aloud, "Can we use the whistle?"

Dean and Sam stood silent quite confused as they listened to the siblings talk. Dean broke the twins conversation by beginning to laugh. Mabel, Dipper, and Sam stared at the man. "What's so funny Dean?" Sam question.

"You don't hear this? They sound just like us. I know you hear it," Dean answered his brother.

"Ugh we don't have time for this," Dipper threw his hands in the air. "GOT IT!"

"What bro bro?" Mabel turned to face her brother again.

"Grappling hook," Dipper stated.

"Grappling hook?!" Mabel repeated happily.

"Grappling hook?" Sam and Dean said in unison, quite confused at this point.

"Where are you gonna get a grappling hook from?" Dean asked the kids.

"Oh I own one," Mabel informed the man. Dipper took his backpack off and opened it up. MAbel reached in and pulled it out.

"So we use this to break them up and then use the leaf blower to just blow them away, and if they don't leave then we use the whistle," Dipper explained the plan.

Sam bent over, "Dipper, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think that's going to work."

"Well that would make you wrong," As Dipper said those words the monster emerged from the forest. "Mabel distract him," He grabbed the grappling hook and ran off. The monster stopped when he reached the young girl.

"Hey Jeff, guess what?" Mabel began to distract the gnomes, while dipper ran behind the gnome monster.

"What darling?" Jeff called from the top of the tower of gnomes.

"You lost," She yelled, with those words Dipper shot the grappling hook. It went through the gnomes making them come undone, exploding them everywhere. Mabel turned on the leaf blower and began to blow the gnomes away. Some tried to run after her, but she just blew them away. Dipper blew the whistle from the tree.

"OK GNOMES GET OUT!" Dipper yelled at them. Dean and Sam watched as the gnome scampered off into the woods. Dipper climbed down the tree and ran over to his sister, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it would have been easier to slow them down if you wouldn't have took my attack glitter," Mabel told her brother jokingly punching his arm, he chuckled.

"How in the hell does that work? Sam how?" Sam looked over at his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't need to understand the supernatural man. Most people don't know how to deal with weird things like this, it's ok," Dipper said to Dean who burst out laughing as Sam chuckled next to him.

"What's so funny?" Mabel asked the men.

"Kid, this is nothing compared to what we do," Dean said through fits of laughter, "Our job is literally going across the country fighting the supernatural, fighting monsters way worse than that."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks of disbelief, after all why should they believe them.


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel and Dipper stood side by side staring up at the two brothers, who in turn stared down at them. Dean's laughter had subsided, and he was now straight as a board. Dipper was the first to break the silence, "Why should we believe you?"

"You don't really need to believe us, but have we given you any reason not to?" Sam posed the question to the kids.

Mabel stared at her brother and then at the men and then back at her brother, "Dipper," her brother looked at his sister, she gestured with her head over her shoulder, "Can you give us a moment?" She said to the men. Grabbing Dipper's wrist, she began to pull him away from the brothers. Once they were a good distance away from them Mabel stopped. "So what do you think? Should we trust them?"

"I don't know Mabel. The journal said we shouldn't trust anyone." Dipper spoke to his sister.

"Well, you trusted me," Mabel added.

Dipper quickly intercepted her, "That's different Mabel, your family."

"Well, what about Wendy, Soos, Stan, you even trusted Pacifica," Mabel rebuttled her brothers point.

"I didn't really trust Pacifica, but I guess you're right. But if I'm gonna trust these men I need some proof that what they said about hunting the supernatural is true." Dipper finished the conversation by walking away, Mabel following him. "Ok, me and my sister were talking and we decided we're going to trust you. But on one condition." Dipper informed the brothers.

"Ok what is your condition?" Sam asked as Dean rolled his eyes.

"You need to proof that you really do hunt the supernatural," Dipper answered.

Sam looked at his brother, "Fine we have to get back to the Impala anyway," Dean stated, "We walking or taking the golf cart?"

"We can take the cart," Dipper said starting to walk over to the cart. Everyone piled into the cart, squishing together, "So where is your car?"

"We left it parked on the road that goes through the woods, we were actually on our way over here when we heard your guys screams," Sam told Dipper. Dipper put the cart into motion pulling on to the path that lead into the woods.

Mabel turned her head to look up at the one man," Hello, we haven't officially met, I'm Mabel," She extended her hand.

Dean took her hand and shook it, "Dean, and this is my younger brother."

Sam took her hand next, "Sam." Dipper sped up the cart, hoping to get to their car faster.

After some time Dipper came upon the black car that was parked in the middle of the road. He pulled up next to it and parked. Sam and Dipper got out first, followed by Dean and Mabel. "So how you going to prove what you said was true?" Dipper questioned.

"Come here," Dean beckoned the kids over as he walked over to the trunk. Dipper walked over, following the man. "Look," Dean threw open the trunk.

"Wow is it an invisible wizard?' Mabel asked in her cheerfulness.

"No, wait," Dean pulled open the secret compartment, revealing the mass armory. "What do you think of that?" Dean asked the children. "One hundred percent real demon killing weaponry." At this new information Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Did you say demon killing?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yep, each gun here is filled with rock salt, we got some holy water, we also got some steaks for vampires, all kinds of stuff," Dean told the kids pointing to each item as he listed them.

Sam walked over, putting his gun back into the trunk, "And this," Sam pulled out the knife, "Is one of the only knifes that can kill demons instead of just sending the back to where they came from." Dipper's eyes widened at the mention of all the gadgets in front of him.

Mabel reached into the trunk and pulled out one of the guns, "Wow this is so much better than my grappling hook, but it's not better than my confetti cannon."

Dean pulled the gun out of Mabel's hands, "Yeah, just don't touch kid." Mabel frowned, but then her smile returned realizing what this all meant. The girl nudged her brother, gaining his attention.

Dipper sighed figuring he has to trust them now, 'hey, who knows maybe they could help,' the boy thought to himself. "Ok, since you have proven what you said to be true, we'll trust you," Dipper informed the brothers, "So there is something we'll need to show you."

Sam and Dean glanced at the twins, who were looking at each other, and then looked at each other. Sam glanced back down at Dipper and Mabel, "What do you need to show us?"

Mabel answered before Dipper had a chance to, "Meet us at the diner tomorrow morning and we'll go over everything." Before the brothers had a chance to say anything, Mabel pulled Dipper away from the car and into the cart. Mabel started the golf cart and drove off once Dipper had gotten all the way in.

Dean and Sam stood there for a moment staring down the road where the kids drove off in the cart. Dean walked over to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. He stood there and looked over at his brother, "How did anything that just happened make sense?" Sam smiled before walking over to the car and getting in. Dean slid into the car next to her brother, behind the wheel of the car that he had for years.

"What about our job makes sense?" Sam rebutted. Dean looked over at his brother and opened his mouth as if was going to say something, but he just turned to look forward again. Dean started the car and put it in drive before pulling down the road. "We're still going to that mystery shack place?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Yeah, why not? We have an actual reason to go now," Dean informed his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes before turning to look out the window. Dean continued driving until the shack came into few. He pulled into one of the parking spaces, and put the car into park. The brothers stepped out of the Impala, Sam looked up at the sign on top of the shack. He chuckled when he saw that the S had fallen leaving the sign saying the Mystery Hack. Dean started walking to the front of the shack, and up the steps. "Tours, $20," Dean read the sign in front of the door aloud.

Just then a man walked out of the door, Dean looked up at the man. He was an older gentleman, wearing a tux and a red fez with some sort of symbol on it in gold. "That's right, $20 per person," the man informed Sam and Dean. Dean looked back at his brother, who reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Sam walked up to the man and placed $40 in his hand. The man smiled, "The names Mr. Mystery follow me into a world of wonder."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry this took so long... so many exams. But I'm on break now so I should** **be able to upload a couple more chapters over these next couple weeks. So enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel stepped into the gift shop through the employee only door, "Well I finally got all the twigs out of my hair," She stated to her brother and the redhead sitting behind the counter. She ran in front of the counter to where her pet pig would sleep sometimes. "Waddles, you lovable ball of pink. The girl bent down to pet the animal, rubbing him on his head.

"So these two guys just came out of nowhere to help you guys?" the redhead asked Dipper who had been explaining what had happened early.

"Yeah, they came riding in on the golf cart, one of them just pulled a knife out of nowhere like he was going to cut someone," Dipper continued his story, "Wendy, it's crazy right, they say hunt supernatural creatures all over the country. But I've never seen anything supernatural back home."

"I don't know man, I mean it sounds crazy. But then again this whole summer has been crazy," Wendy spoke back to Dipper.

Dipper laid his head down on the counter in frustration, mumbling something under his breath. " I just find it amazing that Dipper's going to actually trust them." Mabel spoke from the floor, laying next to her pig.

Wendy's eyes widened at this new information, "You just meet them and you're going to trust them so easily?"

Dipper lifted his head up, now resting it on his hand, "Well I wasn't going to but Mable made me keep my word," he began to explain, "so now I have to show them the journal."

"Or you could just not care and not show up," Wendy offered.

"No, I have to do this. I've hid like a coward enough." Dipper responded. Mable sat at up at the sound of a ding from the door that entered the gift shop through the tour. The door was located at the back of the gift shop, blocked by shelfs and racks of fake artifacts that Stan had made over the years. Dipper strained his neck over the counter to try and see who it was. 'Don't worry Dipper it's probably just some random tourist. Nothing to be worried about.' Dipper thought to himself. The small group sat there in silence as they heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the shack. Mabel stood up and went to go stand by her brother and Wendy. The silence broke when they heard a voice cut through the air from in between the rows of shelves.

"I told you just a bunch of fake crap, same as every other tourist place we've been to," the owner of the voice rounded the corner coming into full man and the person he was talking to stopped suddenly when they saw the group of people behind the counter. Dipper let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't that he was happy to see the two brothers, he was just glad that it wasn't some crazy creature that he would end up having to fight.

"Dipper look who it is! It's the people we saved!" Mabel said pulling on her brother's arm.

"Yeah Mabel, I see who it is." Dipper huffed out at his sister.

"Wait these are the guys?" Wendy questioned Dipper and Mabel. Dipper hopped down from the stool he had been sitting on and walked passed his sister and over to the two men.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dipper questioned the men as if they had been banned from the shack.

"Well we just couldn't wait to see your happy face again," Dean smirked sarcastically, "Do you really think we knew you worked here?" He finished after a short pause enjoying the mad look Dipper had plastered onto his face.

Dipper brought his hand to his face and slowly slid it down, completely annoyed with the two brothers. He turned around to face the counter where Wendy and his sister, who had taken his place on the stool, were staring at the two men. "Wendy this is Sam and Dean." Dipper gestured to the each men when he said their names.

Dean walked over to the counter and leaned against it, "That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks Dean," Wendy said pushing his arms off the counter, "but no arms on the counter." Sam snickered at his brothers failed attempt to hit on the girl behind the counter. Dean backed up from the counter as he felt a slight pull on his pants. Looking down he saw Mabel was trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" Dean asked the young girl.

"Sense you are here do you want to show you that thing now?" Mabel asked the brothers earning a glare from her own brother. She really didn't care if her brother got upset over how eager she was to tell them about everything. I mean she never wanted her brother upset but the face he got when he was mad was just too cute to pass up.

Dean glanced back at Sam and then down at Dipper who was back to the face Dean had began to refer to as the mad kitten face. 'Was this kid always mad' he thought to himself. Dean glanced back up at his brother who only shrugged in response to Mabel's question. "No, we can wait until tomorrow morning."


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper awoke to his sister shaking him and yelling for him to wake up. "Ok ok I'm up." He rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet to grab his vest taking slow steps. 'What did I get myself into?' He thought to himself.

"Ugh, Dipper hurry up," Mabel whined pushing her brother across the floor.

"Just go wait in the cart I'll be right down," He looked as his sister as she shrugged and ran down the stairs. Dipper sighed reaching up and pulling his vest down and slipping it on. He reached inside the fabric and felt the spine of the journal that he constantly stashed inside.

He reached the cart and slid in sitting behind the wheel, "You really think we can trust them?"

"Dipper, they trusted us with something sooo if they can trust us we can trust them," the girl smiled brightly at her brother.

"I hope we can." Dipper pulled away from the shack and onto the dirt path.

They pulled into a parking spot at the old diner and put the cart in park. They jumped out and walked to the front door. Dipper held the door open for his sister as they stepped in. The twins walked over to an open booth in the back of the diner that was far enough from everyone else. Lazy Susan walked over to the table only to be told they didn't need anything. Dipper and Mabel sat in silence with Dipper looking out the window, watching for the brothers. He turned to his sister when he saw a black car pull up and the men stepped out. "I hope you're right about this."

"Dipper when are you going to learn? I'm right always right about everything," Mabel spoke as Dipper rolled his eyes.

Sam woke up to the alarm they had set the night before. He rolled over to see the clock beeping signifying that it was 8:00. He turned it off and stood up as his brother sat up. He walked over to the bathroom to get ready for their meeting. Dean walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a clean shirt and throwing it on. "So what do you think these kids are going to show us? I mean they're..what.. twelve maybe? It can't be anything that bad," Dean spoke loudly to his brother through the bathroom door.

"I don't know Dean. I mean you saw what happened yesterday. It could be anything," Sam replied.

Dean thought for a minute before responding, "Yeah, I saw. I didn't like it."

"I know," Sam walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed sliding his shoes on, "But we have to get going so hurry up." Dean walked into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth.

About ten minutes later they pulled up to the diner and parked their car. Dean turned it off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Sam got out of the car and waited for his brother before walking to the door. Dean opened the door and walked in followed by Sam who began glancing around looking for the twins. The younger brother pointed to the back corner of the diner, "Heh, remind you of someone?"Dean walked to the table with Sam following close behind.

"Hey," Dean slid into the booth across from the twins followed by Sam. He rested his hands on the table and stared at the twins. Dipper followed his action, mirroring the older man.

"Hello," Mabel waved happily to the men. Sam waved lightly back to her.

"So are we just going to stare at each other or are you going to show us whatever it is you wanted to show us?" Dean spoke to Dipper in his usual sarcastic tone.

Dipper glanced over at his sister who only nodded at her brother. He reached into his vest and pulled out the red and gold journal placing it on the table. Dean glanced at his brother and then back at the book. The man reached out to touch it only to have his hand slapped away by Dipper.

"What was that for kid?"Dean asked.

"I said I would trust you I didn't say you could touch it. Now," Dipper flipped the journal open, "this journal is filled with monster and creatures that live in this town. But most people don't know of them because of," He flipped to the page describing the group, "the Society of the Blind Eye. Which Mabel, a couple of friends of ours and I just recently got rid of."

"Ok so you're saying that every creature in this book is real?" Sam asked the young boy, "I'm sorry but it looks like something you would buy at the Mystery Shack."

"If you don't believe then look," He turned to the page about the gnomes, "these are what we fought yesterday. This is all the information we have about them. But that's not important."

"So if these gnomes aren't important then why are you telling us this stuff?" Dean asked.

Mabel jumped up, "Oooo! Can I tell them?" Please?"

Dipper sighed "Sure."

She reached over and grabbed the journal and began flipping through it. "Here," she laid the book back on the table to show a page with a triangle with a single eye, "We need you to help us stop him!"

"What is this?" Sam asked staring at the page. "May I?" he gestured to the book.

Dipper sighed, "I guess."

Sam picked up the journal and began to read the page, "Is this how to summon this thing?"

"Yeah but the author figured out Bill's real plan and wrote to not summon him. Which after meeting him twice we can see why."

"Wait you summoned this thing? It tells you not to right here in big red letters!" Dean stared at the kid.

"No, we didn't summon him. Gideon did." Mabel informed the brothers.

"Wait… Bill? Is this who you were paranoid about yesterday? So he can posses people?" Sam asked Dipper.

"Yeah he can posses people. The only way to know though is by your eyes. Your pupils turn into thin black lines, kinda like a cats."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Dean asked.

"Well like I said. We fought him twice. Once in our uncle's brain and when I made a deal with him," Dipper explained, "And he took over my body."

"Wait he makes deals and posses people? So he's some kind of demon then. Kid first thing about fighting a demon is to never make a deal. Trust us, we know from experience." Sam informed the children. "But how do you want us to help?"

"We need you to help us kill him , but it's going to be hard because you can only see him when you're sleeping or if you are in the mindscape. And in both places you can't hurt him." Dipper spoke. Mabel sat there smiling at the brothers who only exchanged a look of worry.

"We'll help you kid we just need more information," Dean sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Sam stepped out of their car at the Mystery Shack as Dipper and Mabel pulled up in the golf cart.

"Took you long enough," Dean jokingly said to Dipper. The twins hopped out of the cart and began walking towards the older brothers.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dipper replied back sarcastically.

"So Dipper why are we here again?" Sam asked the boy.

"Well you asked for more information about Bill so we're here to talk to my uncle."

"No offense kid but I don't think your uncle will know a whole bunch about this," Dean said.

"No no no," Mabel broke into the conversation, "We're here to talk to his twin brother. He wrote all the journals after he studied the mysteries of this town."

"Yeah he's got like 12 PhD's," Dipper added in, "But you might want to wait out here. Uncle Ford might not want to help." With that Dipper and Mabel walked inside of the house.

"How can you have 12 PhD's?" Dean asked once the kids were out of earshot.

"I don't know. I'mm going to call Bobby though he might have some idea of who this Bill is." Sam told his brother pulling out his phone and dialing the man who had been like a father to the two men.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Bobby it's Sam. I have a question." Sam spoke to the man.

"Of course you do why would you be calling if you didn't."

Sam chuckled, "What do you know about a dream demon named Bill Cipher?"

Sam waited listening to the sound of Bobby looking for books about anything close to what Sam had asked.

"I don't have anything about dream demons or about anyone named Bill Cipher. Are you guys working a case?" Booby relayed the information.

"Not quite, we're helping out some people we met. Ok then how about a Ford Pines? He would have 12 PhD's." Sam put the phone on speaker so his brother could hear any information

"12? How do you even do that?" Bobby asked shuffling papers out of his way to get to his computer. "Ok here's what I can find his full name is Stanford. He had a brother named Stanley Pines. When he graduated High School he attended Backupsmore University. He graduated top of his class. He used his grant money to study some town called Gravity Falls up in Oregon. He then teamed up with someone named Fiddleford McGucket. And now he owns some tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Anything else?'

"Yeah do you know anything about this McGucket guy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it says here he attended the same University as Ford. He helped Ford on some project and then slowly lost his mind until he was found in the town museum." Bobby informed them.

"Ok how would someone with 12 PhD's own some shack in the middle of the woods? That doesn't make any sense," Dean spoke up.

"i don't know what to tell you. That's what it says."Bobby answered back to Dean, "May I ask why you are looking for information on two guys and some dream demon that as far as we know doesn't exist?"

"Just needed some background before we get too far into helping these people. Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah no problem." And with that he hung up and Sam slid his phone into his pocket.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sam looked at his brother.

"And the gnomes did?" Dean asked jokingly. Just then Mabel and Dipper walked out of the house.

Dipper looked up at the brothers, "He'll help."


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper and Mabel led the two brothers over to the vending machine. Mabel reached up and pressed the password on the keypad. As the door swung open Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Dipper began to walk down the steps followed by Mabel and the brothers. 'What is with these kids?' Dean thought to himself.

"Are you coming?" Mabel asked Dean who, while lost in thought, had missed everyone walking into the elevator. Dean stepped in beside his brother and watched as the young girl pushed the button that had a three on it.

"Aren't we supposed to be going down?" Sam asked noticing that the girl had pressed the highest number.

"We are the numbers just go the opposite way. So we're going down three floors," Mabel answered the man's question. Sam nodded as the door opened to reveal a lab of some sort.

"Ford we're back," Dipper yelled into the lab. The group heard some rustling around before a man wearing a tan trench coat and a red sweater appeared from behind a door.

Dean chuckled nudging Sam, "That trench coat remind you of anyone?" He whispered to his brother.

Sam chuckled before leaning over to his brother and whispering, "Yeah let's just hope he doesn't show up right now."

The man walked over straightening his glasses, "Hello I'm Ford. I heard you have some experience with demons," Ford extended his hand and Dean took it first followed by Sam who noticed the feeling of what felt like an extra finger. As Ford pulled his hand away Sam glanced at it noticing that he in fact did have six fingers on each hand.

"Yeah it's our job to hunt down demons and other creatures," Dean answered the man. "The kids were telling us that you guys could use some help defeating some evil triangle dream demon."

"Well, he isn't much of a dream demon. He can enter your mind from his dimension through the mindscape. But that all could change if he gets his hands on something very important," Ford explained. Dipper glanced up at his uncle, knowing he was talking about the rift.

"May we ask what this important object is?" Sam questioned Ford.

"No you may not," Ford answered the man turning away.

"Ok if we can't know what it is, how can we help?" Dean asked getting annoyed with the man. 'God now I know where the kid gets it from.' He thought.

"Well Dipper and I need to go grab a very important thing for our plan to close the other very important thing." Dean and Sam rolled their eyes.

Mabel looked up at Ford, "What can I do?"

"Well I need you to stay here with… Uh...these men and start packing food to bring into my secret bunker. I'll draw you a map of how to get to it and how to open it."

"Oh don't worry Ford I know where it is," Mabel placed her hands on her hips as Ford got a confused look on his face. "We've spent the whole summer pretty much following your journals to unlock the secrets of this town."

"Ok then here take this walky talky so we can communicate." Ford handed her the old communicator and stuffed another one in a pack which he handed to Dipper. "Well let's go Dipper every moment is another chance the world could explode." Ford ran off into the elevator followed by Dipper.

"That was the weirdest way to word that." Dean turned to his brother sharing what everyone was thinking.

"Plus did you notice he had six fingers on each hand?" Sam asked flabbergasted.

"Hey guys lets go. We have a bunker to pack," Mabel walked over to the elevator and stood waiting inside. "Are you coming?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances and then walked over to the elevator. As they stepped in and stood next to Mabel the doors closed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm going to be updating again. Plus I'm going to be starting to write a new story for Adventure Time.**

 **I don't anything.**

Mabel carried the last box into the bunker as Sam and Dean finished stacking the cans on the shelf's. "Wow how do you guys know how to do this so well?" Mabel questioned the brothers noticing the well packed bunker.

"We have our own bunker at our uncle's house," Sam responded.

"Wow I guess our families have some things in common."

"Yeah ok why don't you contact your uncle and tell him that we finished," Dean spoke to Mabel. The girl nodded before pulling out the walkie talkie her uncle had given her.

"Mabel to Dipper, We finished packing the bunker. Over." She spoke into the device.

Static came through, "I'm...going…a bad patch….I'll talk….later...Mabel." Dipper's voice broke through the static. Mabel pushed the device back into her bag and turned to the brothers.

"Well, since this is done, and we'll probably need your guys help over the next couple days...do you guys wanna stay at the shack?"

Dean looked over at Sam who just shrugged, "It's up to you Dean."

"Sure kid, But just for safety reasons." Dean smiled.

Mabel beamed with happiness, "Then come on. I'll show you your guys room when we get back."

"Ok, but hey we have to go get our stuff from the motel. We'll meet you back at the shack." Sam said as he started to follow Mabel who had begun to head to the exit.

"Sounds good." And with that Mabel ran back to the shack to inform Stan of the guest they would be having. She pushed open the door and called "STAN". She continued to run around the house looking for the man. She burst into the gift shop and found Wendy chilling behind the counter. "Weny, have you seen Grunkle Stan?"

The redhead looks up from her magazine, "He left for a tour about five minutes ago. He should be back soon."

"Ok thanks tell him I need to talk to him." She says running back into the house and upstairs in her room. Mabel throws her backpack off and set it against the wall. She pulls out her scrapbook and sits on the floor. Flipping to find an empty page she stops and pulls out a pen. Just as she is about to right she hears static coming from the walkie talkie. Mabel stands up and grabs the device out of her bag.

Dipper hit the side of the walkie talkie trying to get a better signal to talk to Mabel. "Ford, where are we going?" Dipper asked giving up on the device.

"Right here." All of a sudden Ford stopped and pulled out a magnet gun and aimed it at the ground.

Dipper stopped next to Ford, "Woah, what is that?"

"A magnet gun. So stand back this thing is pretty powerful."And with that Ford turned it on and pulled a metal door out of the ground to reveal a passage. "McGucket and I used to raid this place for parts when we were building the portal." Ford began to climb down into the dark whole. "Let's go."

Dipper stared down at his uncle for a moment before following him down the ladder. After they reached the bottom Ford pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. "So where is the stuff that we need to seal the rift?"

"It's down there." Ford says walking over to a ledge. He reaches into his bag and pulls out another magnet gun and hands it to Dipper. "Here, use this. Turn it on, point, and jump." Ford says as he jumps off the ledge swinging down a nearby pole using the magnet gun. Dipper follows him but gets a tiny bit stuck before figuring out how the gun works and arriving at the bottom.

"Woah, this place is amazing." Dipper started to look around the .

"Go ahead press any button you like. They've all been busted for hundreds of years." Dipper reached over and pushed several buttons that lay on one of the control panels. As they walked through the ship neither of them were aware that one of the alarm censors had been tripped. "McGucket and used to come down here and raid this place for parts for the portal back in the day."

They arrived at a small opening with tons of octogonal disk scattered across the floor. "So what are we looking for again?" Dipper asked the older man.

"We're looking for an adhesive. This glue is so strong it will be able to seal the rift and save the universe." Ford explained as he started to search through the disks. Dipper walked over to the other side and began sifting through his own pile. "I want to continue researching this town but I'm afraid I might be getting too old to go out at it alone. I'm going to need some help, but I would like to keep it in the family. So what do you say Dipper, would you like to stay and be my apprentice?"

The boy stopped looking through the disk and glanced back at his Uncle, "You want me to stay and Gravity Falls? But what about school?"

"I have twelve PhDs I think your parents would want you to be taught by someone that intelligent."

"But what about Mabel? I've never been anywhere without her."

"And isn't it suffocating?"

Dipper turned back to the disks, "I don't know Ford. I mean I can't even use this magnet gun right." As he said that he accidently pushed the button on the gun causing it to attract one of the disk with something glowing on the back.

"Dipper you did it. You found the adhesive" Ford walked over and took the disk off the magnet. "Now let's go save the world." Ford began to walk back from where they came from with Dipper at his side. Before they could reach the exit two were stopped by two floating orbs.

"Ford what are those things?" Dipper asked growing increasingly terrified.

"They're security droids. They sense fear so just be calm and do what I do."

'Don't freak out. Don't freak out.' Dipper thought to himself only growing his worries. The droid ignored Ford who was completely calm and locked on to Dipper.

"DIPPER WATCH OUT" Ford yelled jumping in front of the beam the droid shot out. He was placed in some kind of bubble to take him away as the droid started to fly away. "Dipper go seal the rift I'll be fine." Dipper couldn't just stand there and let his uncle be taken. He began to run after the droid. Following the droid led him to a wall that opened a slot in to the wall.

"Where is it taking you?" Dipper shouted to Ford.

"It's an automated prison droid. Wherever it's taking me I'm not coming back."And with that the droid shot off into the sky,taking Ford with it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok wow I suck at updating. But here is another chapter. So enjoy!**

Dipper aimed the magnet gun at the droid and pushed the button. The magnetic force pulled him up till he was attached to the object. As the droid flew around the town Dipper hung on to the gun. The droid crashed into the water tower almost knocking the boy off. "Ok, let's try magna pulse." And with that the droid fell from the sky knocking Ford out cold.

Dipper jumped off of the top of the ship and pulled open the door to the room containing Ford. He pulled the older man out onto the dirt. The droid lifted itself back up into the air and locked on to Dipper, only to show that he was calm. It then fell to the ground, disabling.

"You did it Dipper," Ford said waking up with a slight cough, "See you do have what it takes. I mean how many kids your age can say they've taken down a spacecraft? This is why you would make a great apprentice."

Dipper leaned down and picked up the walkie-talkie that had fallen out during all of this and held out his other hand to help his uncle up. "I'll do it I'm gonna stay and be your apprentice." Ford grabbed Dipper's hand and used it to help himself up. But little did Dipper know that he had accidently been pushing down on the button of the walkie he shoved the device in his bag and Ford and him began to walk back towards the shack.

Dean and Sam had pulled into the inn and grabbed their stuff out of the room they had been staying in. They placed it in the backseat of the car. As Dean was going back into the inn to double check that they had everything, he saw a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly made his way into the room, hand on his gun. He relaxed when he saw the familiar trench coat.

"What do you want Cas?" He said fully stepping into the room.

"I heard you were in this town and decided to come by and warn you that something big is coming I can feel it."

"Yeah we already know, but we've got it under control."

"I don't think you do." He said, "That's why I've come here to help."

"We don't need your help right now. Okay? If we need you we will call you." Dean explained to the angel.

"No you won't. I've been following you guys around long enough to know that. Trust me you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Castiel stood up and walked over to stand directly in front of Dean. "This mission is bigger than you think."

"Ok, then what are we missing?" Dean heard the door close to the car outside the room.

"I don't know yet. Just make sure you watch those twins I think something is up with them." And with that he was gone. Dean shook his head as he went back to doing what he had come in the room for in the first place.

When he stepped out of the room and got into the car Sam looked at him. "What took you so long?"

"Ran into a friend."


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I feel horrible that I haven't updated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. It's about to get super intense as well. As usual I don't own anything but if I did I would have crossovers. **

Mabel still couldn't believe what she had heard. How could Dipper do this to her. After everything they've been through together how could he just abandon her for someone they just met. She laid in her bed, clutching the small device to her chest. The pillow had grown slightly damp from where her tears rolled down her cheeks.

Soon she heard the sound of footsteps outside of her room. The door burst open and Dipper walked in talking excitedly about his day with Ford. She didn't really listen to what he had to say. She quickly sat up as she heard him place his bag on the ground.

"Tell me it isn't true."She spoke through her tears. "An apprenticeship?"

His whole stance changed as he saw that hi sister was quite upset. "Look Mabel, this is a huge opportunity for me."

"Well it's a horrible opportunity for me." She stood up and crossed the room to where her scrap book still laid open on the ground.

"Mabel, we'll still see each other. We'll talk and video chat. We'll make it work."

"I don't want to make it work." She felt him come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. "I wish things could just stay like this forever."

"I'm sorry Mabel. Things change. We grow up. Summer ends." She didn't want to hear another word of what he had to say. She quickly bolted out the door, grabbing a bag before she left.

She didn't stop running when she heard her brother call for her to stop. She ran right past Dean and Sam as they began to get out of their car. When she finally did stop, she was deep inside the woods, resting against a tree. Her back slid down the rough bark until she was fully on the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Only party chocolate will help right now." She fished her hand around inside the bag, only to find chewed pens and notebooks. "Ugh, wrong bag." Pushing the bag away, she pulled her knees against her. She then pulled her sweater over her head and around her knees.

After a short amount of time a voice broke through her muffled sobs. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but soon it became more clear.

"Mabel, it's me. I can help you."

She stuck her head out from her sweater and looked up at the person in front of her. "The time traveler guy. Why would you want to help me?"

"Well, you did a favor for me once. So I thought I'd return the favor." Blendin informed her.

"How?"

"I can put a time bubble around the town so summer will never end. I just need this small little thing from your uncle." Just then his watch projected a hologram of the rift.

"Hmm, DIpper might have something like that in his nerd bag." She searched around in the bag again before pulling out the object. "Is this it?"

"Yes, yes that's it. Now hand it over," he held his hands out to her, "Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls."

"Just a little more summer." And with that Mabel placed the rift into the man's hands.

Dipper walked down into the basement, carrying a bag on one shoulder. As he opened the final door he saw his uncle reading some files at his desk.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"No she was crying and then she ran off into the woods." The boy sighed as sat down in one of the chairs near the desk.

"Well, I'll talk to her later. But right now we have very important business to take care off. I have the adhesive so hand over the rift and let's save the world."

Dipper placed his hand inside the bag only to pull out invitations to the twins party. "Oh no, this is Mabel's bag. Which means…" Dipper ran up the stairs, followed by Ford. They bolted out the front door almost running into Sam and Dean.

"Ok what is with you guys? First we see Mabel running off into the woods and now you two. What is going on?"

"We have to find Mabel before…" Dipper stopped mid sentence as his gaze turned towards the sky.

"It's too late" Ford said as all four men stared at the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"The end of the world." Ford stated as an evil laugh began to echo through the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi and welcome back to the story that has no regular update schedule. So this chapter is kinda short. It's been hard to write recently with mid-terms coming up but now with winter break approaching I'll be able to write more. Once again I don't own anything.**_

"Huh, what is happening?" Just then Blenden snapped his fingers, knocking the girl out. She was encased in a bubble with a shooting star across the front. Chains grew around it as it was lifted into the sky.

With the rift broken bill was able to emerge from Blenden, rising into the sky as it began to tear open. The time traveler sat up and looked around him, "Oh. Oh man. This is bad! This is real bad! Guys, we've got a situation!" He pressed a button on the side of his watch and disappeared

Bill floated down into the middle of town and rested on the statue of the "town founder" as people began to gather around him. HIs voice came out distorted, "Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!" He changed his voice, so it was normal again, "For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!" To show his power to the people he shot a beam out from his eye, melting the statue. The townspeople let out a terrified scream. "Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends. 8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Xanthar. Then, of course, there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys. This is our town now, boys!"

Bill and his friend's laughter was caught off by Mayor Tyler, "Now see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here."

Lazy Susan's voice cut through, "Yeah! Things with one eye are weird."

"We don't like out of towners" Grenda yelled.

"We punch what we don't understand" Manly Dan yelled over the crowd as he ripped a mailbox in two.

Preston stood at the front of the crowd with his wife and daughter. He stared up at the demon, "I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?" He suggested.

Pacifica looked up at her father, "Dad!"

"Not now, sweetie, the grown-ups are talking."

"Oh wow, that's a great offer. How about instead I shuffle the function of every hole in your face." Bill snapped his finger causing Preston's head to become severely mess up. He fell on the ground in front of his family causing them to scream in horror. "Now it's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some sort." He raised his hands as a giant pyramid rose from the sky. "And how about some bubbles of pure madness." Colorful bubbles rose from the ground, filling the air. The townspeople ran away from the town square, trying to find a safe place to hide. "This party never stops. Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down, and I reign supreme. Welcome, one and all to Weirdmagedon!"

"So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a boop-boop." Ford said as he stared up at the sky.

"Weirdmagedon," Dipper added.

"No, this is not how the world ends. We have helped stop the end of the world. This is not what it's like." Dean spoke at the two pines.

"Yeah, and who is that?" Sam added.

"That's Bill. The Demon we told you about." Dipper informed the brothers. Just then birds flew over their heads followed by others animals. A deer ran out knocking the young boy over.

"Watch it, stretch" A gnome called out. "We're scampering here."

Ford helped his nephew off the ground, "The rift is shattered. Bill's world is spilling into ours, and every minute his powers grow stronger."

"Well, how did it break?" Sam asked. "If you knew this would happen if it broke why didn't you guard it better?"

That's when Dipper realized, "Mabel! The rift must have cracked inside her backpack. She must be in danger. I have to go find her." He began to run off talking into the walkie he pulled out of his bag. "Mabel! Come in! Mabel!"

Then, all of sudden he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Dipper. Listen to me. We can find your sister soon, but first, we have to stop Bill. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe." Ford spoke.

"Your uncle is right Dipper," Dean added. "I know it's hard, but we will find her. I promise."

"Are you sure defeating Bill is even possible?" The boy asked.

"No. I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible. Will you follow me?" Ford looked down at Dipper.

"To the end of the Earth."

"Good cause that's where we're heading. Also, you might want to step inside." And with that all four men ran into the house slamming the door as the weirdness wave crashed outside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow look an actual update. Sorry this took so long. I don't own anything. Feel free to comment if you have any suggestions.**

Soos stood by his window as the wave crashed over his house. "Abuelita! A tidal wave of madness just went over us!"

He turned when he heard his grandmother talk, "Oh, Soos, such an imagination."

"You've turned into a chair!"

"Why don't you have a seat and relax?"

Soos took a step closer to the chair, "But what about you? And my friends?"

"I'll be fine. You go help the others."

"When the universe is broken, only one handyman can fix it." He kisses Abuelita and runs out the door. "I'm coming for you, friends!"

Stan was outside of the shack hanging up signs for the shack when Gompers the goat bit the tassels off of his fez. He quickly turned around, "Hey! That's it, goat! It's time I threw you off this property for good!" It was just then the weirdness wave washed over them and Gompers grew taller than the trees. "On second thought, I'm gonna run like a coward now." And with that he ran off screaming towards the house as Gompers walks off.

An older man stood in front of a cement wall as he talked to a group of inmates. "Okay, inmates, time to review your finger paintings." He walked by the paintings hung on the wall. They showed pictures of suns and happy trees. "Good. Nice." He then let out a horrified gasp as he came across Gideon's painting. The paper was torn with a knife stuck into it. The word revenge written on it and love written next to a picture of Mabel. The man let out a small sigh, "Gideon, does this look like someone who's ready to re-enter society?"

A man by the name of Ghost Eyes spoke up for the young boy, "Gideon's unappreciated in his time!"

Gideon rested his hand on Ghost Eyes arm, "Oh, Ghost-Eyes, you're making me blush!"

Another prisoner spoke up, "Gideon makes prison life worth living!"

They all joined in chanting the young physics name before they were cut off by the corner of the building crumbling due to the bite taken out of it by the giant goat. The prisoners let out a shocked gasp. Gideon took a step forward towards the opening allowing the a three headed bird to land on his finger. "Oh my. Bill came through"

Bill and his friends were huddled around the melted statue, planning what to do next. "Ready to cause some havoc, boys?" They all let out a laugh. Little to their knowledge Dipper, Ford, Dean and Sam had snuck into the clock tower. Ford kneeled down at opened the box he had been carrying. "Ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this."

"Did you build this?" Sam gestured down to the machine.

Yes and we're only gonna have one chance to take this shot." He rested the device on the window, aiming it at Bill. "Steady... steady... and…"

Just then another wave washed over them bringing the bell to life. "Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo. I'm alive now." Ford flinched at the surprising sound making him fire the gun, missing bill and only blasting a hole through his hat.

Bill turned around to face the clock tower. "Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER." He pointed his finger and blasted the top of the tower, destroying it.

The four men laid in the wreckage. Dipper coughed and looked up, "Great uncle Ford."

He grunted as he looked at Dipper, "Dipper!Take my journals!" he slid his back back over to the young boy who quickly picked up the bag, along with journal 3. "Listen, I know of one other way to defeat Bill, it's-" Just then he heard a sound behind him, "Oh, no! Dipper! WInchesters! Run! Get down!"

The three did as they were told as they quickly ran down the stairs of the tower.

Bill rose up behind the older man, with the six finger symbol on his eye. "Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting an," he let his voice get deeper, "ETERNITY" then back to normal, "to have a chat face to face." He used his powers to lift Ford up and into the air causing the man to let out a small scream. He held him in front of his friends, "Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!" The monsters cheered. Dipper and the two men ran out from behind the clock tower and behind some trees to get a better look. "This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place! Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks."

"I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill!"

"Oh yeah? And I know a did the old man do this?" Bill held his arms up.

"This?" Ford mimicked his pose, before Bill turned him to a gold statue.

"Because I needed a new backscratcher!" His friends and him burst out laughing.

"That's enough!" Dipper shouted.

"Dipper, no!" Dean yelled.

The young boy ignored him as he walked towards the demon."Hand over my Uncle! Or else!" He held up journal 3.

"Kid what are you doing?" Dean asked as he stood next to him.

"Now isn't. This."He flew up to Dipper and his eye glowed white; a deep voice mixed with his normal voice, "INTERESTING." His voice returned to normal. "My old puppet is back for an encore. You think you can stop me? You think he can stop me? Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got."

Dipper began to flip through the book, shining the black light on the pages. I...uh... I... uh…" It was then that he read the words. "IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST!"

"I UM I. Do it, kid. Do some _brilliant_ thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT."

Dipper jumped at Bill, aiming for his eye, "Augh, BILL!" His fist hit a force field in front of Bill's eye and he was thrown backward into a tree taking Dean along with him; he rubbed his head after the impact. "Ugh…" He reached put for the journal only for all three of them to be pulled into the air by Bill.

"That's right. Don't be a hero, kid." He waved Ford back and forth. "This is what happens to heroes in my world." For emphasis he made the journals burst into flames letting them drop to the ground.

"NO THE JOURNALS!" Dipper shouted.

"Oh and you two." Bill pulled their guns and knives from them, melting them in the air before letting them join the ruined journal on the ground. "Did you really think those were gonna stop me? I'm not like anything you've ever fought before." Bill and his friends started to laugh. "Not much of a threat now, are you?" Bill turned to his friends, "Now can anyone remind me why we came here?"

8-Ball shouted, "To get WEIRD!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the Fearamid. Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have those three for a snack."


End file.
